Flames
by Demeter1
Summary: Relena reads the daily hate-mail she recieves and writes a letter back. Irony about Flaming.


Title: "Flames"

Author: Demeter

Warning: None, except some mention of 1X2. Relena-centric. 

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. All characters belong to them, and all stories, relationships, ideas are fiction, in no way related to the original storyline. The story, the relationships and original characters within the fic are copyright of the author Demeter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Another day.

Another pile of hate-mail to deal with. 

You're a bitch 

Bitch? I suppose so. I think that all of us women have been so-called "bitches" in our lives. Someday, I think you'll realize that you were a bitch when you decided this was a reason to hate me. 

_You are so ugly._

I had always thought that no matter what happened, that looks would not factor into my decisions of how to deal with war. I had forgotten that there were still such pettinesses in this world I call home. I just want to people to be happy. I don't care all that much how I look. 

I'm not ugly. I may not look perfect… but I'm me.

_Pink is such a sickening color; you must be a total airhead. _

I like pink. Pink is a nice, warm color that I like. I just do. There is nothing wrong with the color. Having said that, I would like to point out that I do not ridicule you about your favorite color.  

_You look like a man._

I'm sorry. I didn't know that I looked so displeasing to the eye that you would call me a man. I had always thought myself handsome, if not beautiful.

I don't care. 

I didn't create myself. 

_You took MY man!_

Heero isn't anyone's man… I would know. He may not love me, but I don't think he would love Duo either. He's never even experienced a childhood. How in the world is he going to know what love is when his emotions haven't matured past the age of three?

_You yelled at Duo for trying to save YOUR measly life._

Duo saved me, I admit that. And I love him for it. Don't get me wrong. This is purely platonic love. 

But, he did shoot someone right in front of me. I was worried about Heero. I worried about Duo later. It wasn't a big deal to me. And Duo himself did not care. I apologized already. 

Perhaps you should get over it. 

_You have such bad taste in clothing._

My clothing is my own. I… never thought a person should be judged on the way they dressed. I really didn't. Maybe I'm wrong. But, once again, what makes clothing is the person, not the taste. Besides, what constitutes as "good" taste in clothing to you is probably a tube-top and tight leather pants. 

Personally, I don't care for such… um… interesting clothing. 

_You're a freak._

For what? For wanting peace? Or for chasing after Heero? I would appreciate it if you would tell me why I am such a freak. It would help me a lot. 

Also, it would be helpful if you would use your real name in the hate-mail. So I actually know who disliked me. 

_You did such a bad job as Queen._

I tried. 

There was little I could do at the time. Romefeller would have completely destroyed Sank if I did not become their little pawn. Treize himself understood. He let me go in order that my ideals would not clash with what Romefeller was making me do. 

_You gave up on Sank so easily!_

It was that or let them, the people, the pilots, die. I didn't want them to die. 

Do you?

If I am to preach peace, why would I be stubborn to the very last? And be the cause of countless lives to be lost in the heat of battle, simply because I did not want to lose face?

_You stalk Heero so much. _

I didn't stalk him. I have no clue what constitutes as stalking to you, but stalking in my mind means that I want to follow the person to the point of hurting them. 

If it was anything, it was the other way around. Heero stalked ME. He was constantly repeating my name wherever he was. No matter where I was, he would think of me. Don't think I don't know. After all, I am friends with all the Gundam Pilots. 

I looked on him as a pillar of strength after my father died, but I understand if he no longer wants to be that anymore. I have learned to lean on my own soul. 

Someday, when you are a little older, you will understand. 

_You are such a psycho._

Psycho? Hm, I suppose wanting peace, working my arse off so that some soldier out there would not turn out like Heero was a bad idea? 

I didn't want more God's of Deaths to pop out.

I didn't want more soldiers who were afraid of getting close simply because they had been abused so badly as a child. 

I didn't want another family torn apart because of their differing ideals on what was right for the colonies. 

I don't want more men who feel that fighting is their only honorable choice left. 

I certainly don't want a person to get so soaked in the blood of war that they would never reemerge dry again

I don't want to see a doctor pushed to the brink in order to defend what she held dearest. 

I don't want someone continually cry and mask their pain because their loved one was presumed either dead or branded a traitor. 

I didn't want another person to suffer the loss of a parent, resulting in them growing up without anything but war. 

I didn't want any more of friends risking their lives to obtain information in order for one side or another to win. 

And I'm definitely sick of knowing that there were people like my brother who had to suffer because war was something that was the "only" choice when my father was still alive. 

I'm completely sick. 

_You're a hypocrite. You tried to kill Une. You wanted Heero to get his hands more stained to defend YOU. _

No, the hypocrite here is you. 

You claim to love the pilots so much. You pout and whine about how unfair their lives are. Yet, you hate me so, when I am the one trying to bring them the peace they so desperately want. 

The pilots have long understood my position in the war. And they have forgiven me.

Lady Une and I have reached an understanding a long time ago. There is no need to pull out the past between us. I will never forget her part in my father's death, and she will never lose the memory of Treize and how I usurped his position. But, we have learned to put it behind us. 

As should you. 

_You're an idiot and a loser who thinks that Heero loves you._

Oh? Who's the one writing a mail filled with hate to an anime character? I exist for the purpose for peace. Nothing more. What does your existence count for?

And Heero can love anyone he damn well wants. I'm just giving him a choice and letting him know that no matter what he's done, there's people who love him for him.

_You're a child-abuser!_

You're talking about Marimeia, aren't you? Silly girl. If I hadn't slapped her, Lady Une would have. Lady Une's slap would have hurt her a lot more. All she needed was a small slap across the face. 

I don't think you understand yet…

_People who think you and Heero should be together are incompetent fools!_

Gee, then I guess that would make you a complete idiot, considering you're putting two fucked up pilots together instead. Take a hint. Heero isn't going to love anyone. Not me, not Duo. He's been too messed up. 

Maybe in the next life. You never know. 

_You're a selfish, whiny, greedy, rich bitch!_

I suppose you're thinking of those groupies… aren't you? I can't really explain them. They liked me as a friend and I befriended them. It would have been rude to just tell them off. As I have always said, give them the benefit of doubt. They might truly wish to be my friend. 

Selfish. 

Greedy.

I don't know. If wanting peace is those, then I suppose I am. 

And of course I'm rich. I inherited the Darlian and Peacecraft fortunes. I couldn't not be rich if I tried. 

_You want pacifism. I hate people dedicated to peace._

Thank you then. I would like be hated by people who don't want peace. It's so much better than to be so steeped in hate that I can't see clearly. I am Relena. I want peace. It's simple. 

_You're klutzy! You knocked over the vase!_

Oh. That was an accident. I'm allowed to have accidents aren't I? Or are you saying that I should be above knocking over ceramics?

_You're favorite color clashes with mine! Black!_

Black doesn't clash with anything. In fact, pink and black look great together. Ask the fashion designers who are dying to let me wear their creations because I am the princess of Sank. 

_You are so lazy._

Working from dawn to dusk, attending ball after ball that are boring to the point of painful, making one speech after another… that's lazy? Then what's Heero? A sloth? Do you even have a job? If you don't, then don't bother preaching to me to do more. 

I don't like being harangued when I have so much on my mind… and I still have to answer all this mail!

_You are pathetic and weak!_

When did the women liberation end? I thought everyone had figured out that to be strong meant the mind also, and not just the body. Just because I can't pilot some suit doesn't mean I'm weak or pathetic. 

I will proudly state that I have a keen sense of mind. So please, leave those comments out of this little hate-war you and all those "fans" have started toward me. 

_You have no taste in anything. You have a lousy fashion sense. _

I LIKE my clothing. If that's hard to believe, then please take it up with Sunrise. They're the ones who design and make my clothing. Bandai would also be happy in fielding any questions you have. Incidentally, they also make the clothing of all the pilots, my friends, and my brother. They like their clothing too. 

I don't think you should mock the fashion designers when we're here to fight a war. 

Thank you then again. I appreciate this faithful and daily deluge of hate-mails that are so reminiscent of the notes Martin Luther King Jr got. He was a great man, and someday, I hope you accept me as everyone has eventually accepted him. 

My secretary will collect this daily dose of reality for me. And please do not bother sending any more poisonous needles with it.

Also, the last bomb nearly took Duo's hair off and he was extremely pissed off about it. Wufei also would not mind if you all would stop sending dead animals, as their smell are hard to get rid of. Quatre would like to remind you that he works for Pacifism also and that he dislikes people who are so open in their hate. Trowa wishes that some of you would stop sending your pictures. He repeats once again that he's not interested. Heero has told me to also say that whom he likes is none of the masses business. Milliardo has complained about the shrapnel and knives you have sent because he keeps cutting his hands on them when he examines the mail for me. 

Hilde tells you to give up on sending her mail inviting her to join the Hate Relena Campaign. Noins would like you all to know that she is my sister-in-law. She would appreciate the dirty language to be kept to a minimum. Sally reminds all those that have sent me hate-mail continually, to go see their psychiatrists. Catherine stresses that her brother has suffered enough, and that she would like it if you people would keep him and the other pilots out of this little battle. Dorothy mentions that she's still looking for a good fencing partner. 

Applications are located in the Main office of the Sank Castle. 

Apply within. 

Sincerely, 

Relena Peacecraft Darlian. 

Concerning:

The different factions of Anti-Relena


End file.
